


Pantheon of La'Orien: World of Gods

by stormcause



Series: Pantheon of La'Orien [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually they're all deities, Badboyhalo is Null, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Karl Jacobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, GodAU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), There's so many characters, Why Did I Write This?, it's a god au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcause/pseuds/stormcause
Summary: Unknown by most mortals, the gods are not so distant as one might assume. Gods and demigods alike frequently leave the godly realm of La'Orien to visit the mortal one below, either to aid some unsuspecting mortals or to cause a little bit of chaos. But not even gods, and not even Life himself, can be fully aware of all that happens...Basically, it's a collection of stories with some loose plot hooking them together where nearly everyone is gods and I've put too much effort into this, help.
Series: Pantheon of La'Orien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Knock knock, this is your wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO first of all I gotta give credit to some of my friends cause they've helped me/forced me to make this world and plot and characters and everything. So credit to my friend Hapy, ImWatermelonely, and ceratedfish24. Hapy in particular has helped me with nearly all of the characters and the overarching plot for this world so thank you Hapy.
> 
> Apart from that, uhhhhh have fun!

The plainlands were broad and largely flat, broken only by the rise of a rolling hill or the low prickling shrub jutting out of the long strands of grass. Mid-morning sun was shining pleasantly down on the green carpeted earth below, full of insects and wild animals peacefully grazing. A stiff breeze blew, easing some times and blowing more fiercely at others. 

None of the creatures paid any mind as the wind suddenly picked up in strength, tugging at the grass and trying to push over the animals, bringing with it a male who gave a loud, gleeful cry of “LETZ GOOOOOOOOOO!” as he flew past like a flash. Literally flew.

Though he had no wings, the male soared on the wind like he was part of the invisible currents himself, laughter on his lips and the wind throwing back his dirty blond hair. Not a single motal saw him pass as he whooped and spun and flew loop-de-loops. His tunic was a light green, emblazoned with an intricate smiley face pattern on the chest and lined at the hems with pearl fabric that shimmered under the sun, sleeveless but covering his shoulders. White cloth was wrapped tightly around his pale forearms, woven around the gold cuffs secured just below his elbows. From these cuffs ran thin gold chains linking to gold rings on his hands, swinging erratically with each of his movements but never getting tangled.

His tunic stopped in a diamond-shaped cut, giving way to black leggings running into soft pelt boots folded over at the top. A cape made of white translucent material joined to his tunic under his arms and split into tails that flapped vigorously behind him as he crested a hill and dove straight down the white chalk cliff beyond.

He laughed, pure and joyful and free because  _ this _ was living.  _ This _ was being alive, and he pulled out of his dive to clear the crashing waves that rose to pound endlessly the cliff base. The flaps of his cape wrapped around his legs as the wind that carried him calmed, bringing him into a gentle glide over the surging, rippling, foaming ocean.

“Oh god of Water!” he called in a sing-song voice, the tips of his shoes nearly brushing the crests of the waves. “God of Water! Time to wake up, got a meeting to go to… GEORGE! Wake up, lazy arse!”

“Wha-? I’m up, I’m up!”

The flying one came to a stop and hovered as a head and then a torso emerged from the sea, the owner flicking away chocolate brown hair laced with mutlicoloured seaweed. White coral goggles with black glass perched on the top of his head, baring the sea green and aqua blue mismatched eyes. Blue foaming cloth graced his chest with coral armour pads on his shoulders and elbows, water dripping from them as he crossed his arms over his chest. The green and candy pink fins on his forearms brushed the top of the water that swirled around him in a frothing whirlpool.

“I’m  _ up _ , Dream, what is it?” the god grumbled a little exasperatedly, looking up at the floating one.

“Godly meeting, George, the big one where the entire Pantheon gathers, did you forget?” Dream asked. He tucked one of his legs under him as if he was sitting in midair, the other dangling above the waves and blinking at the other.

George scoffed, looking away. “No, I didn’t forget.”

“You forgot.”

“No I didn’t, Wind!” the god of Water protested. 

The other god laughed, the breeze echoing with his joy. “You totally forgot, oh my goodness George! It’s the  _ one  _ huge meeting we have every 100 years and every single god shows up and you  _ forgot _ about it!”

“Oh just shut up, why don’t you?” George complained, rolling his eyes with a small smile and flicking his hand. A wave rose out of the sea and tried to smash down on Dream but the god quickly soared backwards, swooping around again and lying on his stomach with his chin in his hands.

“Aw, it’s okay George, that’s why I’m here!” Dream grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling and throwing into contrast the X-shaped scar that crossed his forehead and cheeks. He opened his arms wide to gesture to himself. “God of Wind arriving to make sure you get to the meeting of the gods on time. And by the way, if you don’t get going right now then you’re going to be late so you and your serpent tail get moving.”

“Alright alright I will,  _ Mum _ .” Water rose up amidst the waves a little, stretching his arms above his head and revealing the fade of his human torso into the royal blue scales of a huge tail. “See you in La’Orien, Dream.”

“See you George!” Dream flicked his legs and his cape flung free once more, the breeze picking up and whisking him away as the serpentine god behind him flipped and splashed back into the waves.

Dream’s next target took him soaring up and up and up high into the clouds, away from the sea and back over the land until he slowly spun in midair and plummeted. The ripping wind should have been shredding at his face and body but it was like it simply passed through him as the ground far below slowly came into view. What should have been a patchwork of a dozen different shades of green interspersed by tiny blue lines was instead of a riot of blazing orange and laughing red tongues that cast up thick wafts and blankets of smoke and ash to greet Dream.

His body made a circular hole in the ash clouds as he plummeted straight into the forest fire, his winds ripping around him and coaxing the flames on more. His laugh echoed amidst the cracks of burnt-out trees and it was answered by another, just as gleeful cry. The god of Wind flipped in his flight, breaking out into a burnt-clear space that had a single man dancing in its centre. He wore orange and red and yellow like the flames that poured from his hands and was whisked away by the wind, urging the uncontrolled fire to greater efforts.

The two danced and spun around each other, their combining powers increasing the fire tenfold as they laughed and catcalled each other. Finally, the fiery one opened his hands wide and the fire in the clearing abruptly stopped, giving the two a clear (albeit smokey) patch to talk while the rest of the fire blazed. He gave a grin to the other who was still floating a foot in the air.

“Thanks for joining me,” he said, flicking away a clump of soot from his tanned arms decorated with swirling orange tattoos now fading to black. His white shirt had ripped sleeves and was decorated on the front with an intricate, consuming flame. A belt of coal framed the end of the shirt and the start of his black pants which ran into tall boots, the back of which rose into a curl at his calf. His eyes were brown but shone molten amber in the light of the flames around them and a white bandana kept back his straight black hair. He was smirking as he looked up at Dream, who smirked back.

“You’re welcome,” Wind said. He waved a hand to the flames around them. “Just burning off some steam?”

“That was a horrible pun and you know it,” the god of fire scoffed, tightening his bandana. Around his neck, a circular pendant on a silver cord swung. “But yeah. You know how these god meetings can get, I don’t want to accidentally set Celestial’s wings on fire again.”

Dream scoffed. “Don’t forget about that time you nearly burned Music’s guitar, Sapnap. And are you sure Nature will be okay with you doing all this?” He waved his hands to the blazing forest around them. “This  _ is _ a large section of forest after all. I’m getting him next and I’d probably have to let him know if he asks.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’ll be fine. Stampy and I have had talks and this forest had  _ way _ too much dead fuel just waiting to be burned up. Besides, the heat of the fire germinates the seed pods.” He picked up a blackened husk from the ground and threw it into the flames.

“Whatever you say, Sapnap. See ya at the meeting!”

“See ya Dream!” Sapnap called after him, waving as the flighty Wind took off again.

Going from a burning forest to a lush, green meadow at the base of a tall, rocky mountain was probably a jarring change for some, but Dream’s job as the messenger of the gods had seen him through worse. He took care to slow his fast pace as he neared the aura of godly energy, lightly setting his feet on the ground and walking slowly up to the kneeling hybrid figure who  _ screamed _ godly magic. He must have been in the middle of something because Dream saw several mountain goats crowded around him, giving quiet bleats.

“Wait there for me, Wind, these guys are a little nervous right now,” the hybrid said quietly, his aura pulsing.

Dream obediently stopped and waited with his arms behind his back, his cape curled around his legs again. He watched as the hybrid rose and a young mountain goat scrambled up into view, bleating happily and prancing while looking down at its hooves. The other goats bleated in joy, rubbing against the legs of the god then trotting off towards the mountain. The hybrid watched them for a moment before he turned, inclining his head to the god, his deeper green eyes attentive. “Wind.”

“Nature,” Dream replied, bowing his head in turn. “The centennial godly meeting is beginning soon, and I’m sure Life wouldn’t be overly happy if you missed it.”

“No, I doubt he would be. He likes it when people show up to important things on time. But that’s why he sends you, hm?” The god raised his eyebrow at Dream, smiling kindly despite the small fangs that pierced his lips. He was a cat hybrid with yellow fur, pointed ears and clawed hands and paws for feet that padded at the grass that visibly grew around him. His tail flicked behind him, and he was clad in deep green armour-like clothes with the brown shirt underneath running to his elbows and leggings to his shins. A sort of choker made of roots wrapped up his neck and cradled his chin.

“That is indeed why I’m here,” Dream affirmed. He couldn’t be  _ quite _ as informal with Stampy as he could be with George and Sapnap who were both his friends: at least, not in a formal setting like this. “Life may have a few things on the agenda for you to address too, but I’m not sure.”

“I’d better make sure I’m on time then. See you there, Wind.”

Dream nodded and bowed his head again. He picked up a small rock from the grass and flew up again, his winds tracing the side of the mountain. The air became colder as he rose towards the clouds and when he deemed he was at a good spot, he threw the rock at the mountain as hard as he could with a loud “Move it Schlatt, it’s godly meeting time!”

A voice from the mountain unleashed a long string of profanities at him and he laughed, floating to a standstill and seeing the god emerging from the side of a mountain to stand on a ledge and glare at him, still swearing into the air. Dream hung upside down, purposefully ticking the god off with his smirk. “What? Not happy to see me?”

“Not when you’re being a bastard all the time,” the god snarled. His horns curled around his cheeks and his drooping ears, framing his dark skin and making his deep black eyes glare even more furiously. “And if you try to flirt with me again, I’m gonna break your spine.”

“You could try but I’m pretty sure it’ll just heal.” Dream flipped the right way around, observing the sunken nature of Schlatt’s eyes. “Have you been drinking?”

Schlatt swore at him, then added “What’s it to you what I do with my time?” As he spoke, he adjusted the cuffed sleeves of his black suit and brushed back his scraggly, unkempt black hair. Both actions ultimately achieved nothing as his hair remained just as untamed and his suit just as rumpled. He drew the attention away from this by straightening his deep blue tie and banging one of his cloven hooves on the rocky mountain ledge. 

Dream’s eyebrow rose, taking in the satyr god of Earth. “Wow, you really woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh?”

Schlatt sneered. “Why don’t you go and bother someone else? I’ll make it to the damn meeting on my own.”

As much as Dream was tempted to tell him to be there sober, he resisted the urge. Earth was steady and constant, sure, but some days he was a laughing man and others he was grumpy and snappy, and there was no way to tell which day was which until you talked to him. The god of Wind shrugged and flew away, leaving the satyr to melt back into the rock. 

Dream’s path made him soar on the winds above settlements full of humans and settlements of hybrids and a few settlements of both, as well as above the abandoned wild places and ancient forgotten temples. The mortal realm was full of mystery and wonder and magic, but only a few mortals knew just how accessible that magic was if you knew what to do and had a bit of help from a god. 

A wide grin split across Wind’s face and he laughed aloud as he dove down and began weaving through the trees and branches and thick foliage of an old forest. The pace was fast, brutal, mind bendingly agile, and Dream’s eyes were alert and attentive, his reactions faster than the wind. He threw his hand out in front of him and for a split second, a shimmering, opalescent portal appeared, rippling in space until he shot through it and the ripple disappeared. 

From the beginning of the world to the current day, only a bare handful of mortals had ever crossed from the mortal realm into the godly realm of La’Orien, and those that had had never forgotten it. The godly realm was huge, expanding and shifting as needed, creating a huge, beautiful patchwork of dozens and dozens of buildings and courtyards and gardens and waterfalls and pavilions. Everything was built with quartz or deep brown wood with perfect grains, but many buildings were decorated with bright colours and banners and gold and riches and bones. The grass never grew weeds, rain clouds never clouded the sun, and night and day didn’t matter. Gods had no real need to sleep.

Dream rocketed into the courtyards with no regard for airspace laws (and it was lucky for him that La’Orien didn’t have any), propelling himself off of lampposts and building roofs and statues, laughing at the few annoyed snaps he got. He slowed down slightly when he soared under a tunnel and into another courtyard through which a single man was walking.

All the gods stood at 7ft to the mortal, but this man stood yet another foot taller. Long brown locks of hair flowed out of their ponytail to end past his waist, fading to a curling blond at the tips. The long, flared sleeves of his tunic framed his hands and the garment hung over tights, pinched at the waist by an intricate brown leather belt studded with amethysts. Thin armour made up of some light-coloured godly metal formed shoulder pads and arm guards and grooves that went on his shins, barely visible under his knee-high boots. His golden irides gleamed with power and amusement as Dream came to a stop nearby, still floating and leaning with his chin in his hand.

“Hey there good looking, you come here often?” Wind grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

The god smirked at him. “I don’t know, have you been stalking me?”

“Yes,” Dream answered instantly, then immediately backtracked. “I mean, no! No I don’t- I mean I hang around a lot and like I know where people are but like that’s kinda my job- Don’t laugh at me, Sky!”

“I’m sorry, I am sorry,” the man laughed, smothering his mouth with his hand. “I could not help it, you always panic.”

Dream huffed, crossing his arms, and Sky composed himself. “Have you gathered all those I asked you to?”

“All have been accounted for and are on their way,” Wind confirmed with a nod, his feet touching the ground so he could walk beside the taller god. “I saw other gods making their way to the council hall as well. It seems that everyone will be arriving on time for the meeting.”

“Then go prepare the council room, Wind.” The god of Life smiled, his golden eyes glowing. “We do not want to keep them waiting.”

Wind bowed low, a smile playing on his lips. Once more taking to the skies, he soared towards the huge, domed and circular building that dominated the godly realm and crashed through the huge double doors. The breeze unlatched the various windows, letting sunlight and air stream into the room as well as the voices of the approaching immortals.

The Council of the Gods was about to begin.


	2. Can we have ONE normal meeting, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A godly meeting is all fun and games until everyone starts fighting and a soul turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me as I introduce a good section of the gods, we'll pick up on the important ones later.

Sunlight shone through the diamond-cut domed glass roof of the council room, scattering the yellow beams across the space and lighting up every corner. A huge, wide bench of white marble with grey veins running like roots curved in a wide circle about a third of the way into the room. It was broken at one end - the end furthest away from the double doors - by a set of stairs that ran to a platform set a little back and up from the bench. Upon this platform sat two chairs, both elegant in their own ways and complete opposites. 

One was made of light, rose pink quartz, fashioned simply but intricately, with wide armrests and a tall back topped with swirls and arches. It was inlaid with gold and bright emerald clear of faults, framing the god who sat in it. Even sitting, Life was tall and imposing but his golden eyes shone with the fondness of a proud (if a little exasperated) parent. His brown hair splayed down the back of the chair and down the armrests and his knee-length boots were crossed one over the other, observing the room.

Beside him was a chair of black onyx inlaid with rubies darker than blood, making up the eyes of skulls and the ends of bones patterned across the chair. It was just as tall as the one beside it but made up of sharp points at the top and the head of hellhounds stood out from the armrests. The god upon it was as tall as Life but clad in a black vest that extended into a cloak brushing his feet and a hood framed in red that was raised. His skin was black, his hair was black, his pants were black and his boots were dark red (and black). His eyes, however, they were what stood out; brilliant, pure white, glowing with power and boyish, innocent enthusiasm. Horns protruded from his temples and curled back but Death’s grin was wide and excited and devoid of anger or malice of any kind.

Around the bench proper were seats for 28 others; all of the current gods of the Pantheon. Every seat was fully unique and each was occupied by its designated god, every being in their godly form and standing roughly 7ft tall. The huge domed building pulsed with godly energy and power, and was loud with a dozen voices talking over each other. One of the two gods of War was catching up with his sister Justice, the god of Hybrids was grumpily talking with one of the three gods of Magic, both having to learn around one of the other gods of Magic whose pure white eyes were looking a touch uncomfortable. Across the other side of the circle, Tinkering and Technology were in deep discussion and gesturing with their hands while Seasons, Nature, and Sky beside them were in a much lighter conversation. Earth and Music were arguing again.

It seemed that this was the way any meeting started, particularly these large ones. From the moment they had first met, Earth and Music had decided that their secondary purpose in life was to argue with each other at every available opportunity. It had become a sort of ritual for them even after they had become good friends. This left them yelling across the circle, having to raise their voices over the hubbub to shout which made everyone else raise their voices to each other speaking which made the first two raise their voices  _ again _ and… well, it got very loud very quickly.

“Do they ever shut up?” Water complained, putting his head in his hands, “I’m getting a headache.” His serpentine tail was curled around him in his seat that was a little more like a tub than a chair, but it had a back crested like a wave and armrests that curved like the sea.

Wind chuckled beside him. “They’re going to be arguing until the end of time, Water.” He was tempted to use the god’s mortal name but in this formal meeting, they were all restricted to using the godly name only. He turned his head to look on his other side, which was the stairs running to the platform containing Life and Death. Life caught his eye and Wind waved to the room as if to say ‘Can we get started already?’ He saw the older god shake his head and mouthing something that looked like ‘So impatient’, but the god of Life gave a wave of his hand and the conversations and arguments of the gods quietened and stopped completely, all attention on the two head gods.

“Welcome to the centenary meeting of the Pantheon of La’Orien,” Life greeted formally, his voice easily carrying over to all the gods present. He waved to Death’s side of the circular bench and to the god sitting closest to Death, giving him a warm smile. “Welcome especially to the god of Determination, the newest among our ranks. Try not to fall asleep, we attempt to keep these talks interesting.”

“Pff, I don’t need sleep,” the young god scoffed. His hair was unruly and blond and his eyes were brilliant blue and full of self-confident fire. He had a white shirt and a red windbreaker with a tall collar and sleeves that ran to his wrists. His seat was simple wood but meticulously carved. There was no need for further introduction. Everyone had heard the story of the mortal Tommy who had been dragged into the godly realm by War and had accidentally become a god.

Life’s eyebrow rose in a skeptical fashion but he let the young god be. “As always, the first order of business is the realms. Death, how goes the Underworld?”

“Oh, you know, doing great, lots of souls of the dead and whatnot,” Death said with a voice that matched his boyish excitement. “I’m expanding the south east wing of my palace, I’m gonna set up an entire gaming lounge with pool tables and ping pong, it’s gonna be great! I’m also gong to be renovating the pool area cause  _ wow _ , it really needs some work-”

“Cool, anything relating to this meeting, Death?”

Death’s eyes widened. “Oh! Right, uhh… We had a few of the souls in the High Security prison grounds try to break out a few months ago, which is the seventh time they’ve tried to break out this half-century. But they do seem to be losing their energy so in about another hundred and fifty years, I reckon they’ll be docile enough to go into the general soul fields. Oh, and the demons are getting antsy again.”

“Is that something we need to be worrying about?” one of the three magic gods asked. All three sat side by side, but the one who spoke was perhaps the most casually dressed. He wore a purple tailcoat with a dark purple vest and a cyan shirt underneath. One sleeve of his was cyan while the other was a soft pink, and his brown hair fell into his deeper brown eyes. 

“Oh no no,” Death assured, waving his hand. “I mean, yes kind of, because the demons don’t super listen to me but they’ll settle if we use a bit of force, it’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Magic said, not fully assured.

“Celestial?” Life asked, looking across the circular bench. “Any problems in the Celestial realm?”

This question was directed to the god reclining in a huge chair that accommodated the giant white feathered wings behind him. Celestial wasn’t often seen in the godly realm and he was seen even less in his godly form, which was taller than the other gods and was quite nearly as tall as Life and Death themselves. A large white and yellow bucket hat sat on the head of the angel-like god, who bowed his head in acknowledgement of Life’s question.

“All is well in the realm of the celestial beings, and a large part of that is thanks to the old Celestial titan. She’s more than willing to assist me in keeping things running smoothly,” he informed them.

“Woah woah, you’ve got a titan helping out?” Determination asked, leaning forward and looking around at the gods. “I thought the titans were the bad guys?”

“Not all of them are, only some,” Celestial corrected him gently. “Many of the titans have faded peacefully over the centuries, and sometimes their bodies have made up the realms. The mortal realm, for example, grew from the body of one of these titans. The Celestial realm is the same, however that titan is still sentient and helps keep the realm in order.”

“We call her Mumza after Celestial here,” Music chimed in. His brown hair curled over his red beanie, a coat that shimmered with a hundred colours and rippling with sounds that couldn’t be heard draping over his throne. “She’s, like, the only good titan there is.”

A flicker of sadness or perhaps annoyance flickered across Life’s face, too brief to be noticed by the council room. “The Celestial realm is in good hands then. Before we move onto the mortal realm and the matters I wish to address there, do any gods have anything they would like to bring up at this point?”

Earth instantly raised his hand and a nod from Life allowed him to speak. “The gods of Love have been flirting in the main halls again and I would like them to  _ stop _ , please,” the god said flatly, glaring across the room. His horns had been shined slightly for the meeting, but his suit was still just as crumpled as before.

“Hey, why are you having a go at us?” protested one of the named gods, the other sitting beside him immediately adding “The fact that we’re flirting in public just shows that we’re doing our job, really.”

“Besides, it’s not my fault Red is adorable,” the first mentioned, picking up one of his paws and looking at it innocently. Of all the gods, a good few of whom were hybrids or creatures of some kind, this one was the only one who was in the full form of an animal. A cat to be precise. His fur was the colour of light sand, darkening to chocolate at his legs, ears, nose, and deep blue eyes.

“Awww Ant no, you’re  _ more _ adorable,” the man beside him cooed. His red sleeves and pants were long, and his shoulders were dressed with a fluffy white throw-over decorated with red hearts. Both wore matching heart earrings and looked at each other with their matching blue eyes full of so much adoration that it was nearly sickening.

“You see what I mean?!” Earth exploded, waving his hands as the two made heart eyes at each other (literally). “It’s disgusting, can we put a curfew on them please?!”

Music scoffed. “We’re not going to control the actions of two gods just because  _ you _ have a queasy stomach, Earth.”

Earth snarled at him. “Just because  _ you _ are a sappy bastard doesn’t mean the rest of us are,  _ god of Bards _ .”

“Oh, just leave it be, Earth,” a different voice piped up. Justice was leaning in her chair, her long boots hooked over each other and her pointed elf ears showing through her long, vibrant pink hair. “If you don’t like it, then don’t look.”

Only a few spots down the table, a different god scoffed. “Of course _ you _ find it nice, you’re a girl,” he murmured, smiling behind his hand and his red and blue eyes watching her, knowing he’d get an explosive reaction. And that he did.

Justice instantly rose, picking up her foot and slamming her large boot onto the bench, scowling at him. “Alright  _ Victory _ , I’ve had just about enough of your crap! You need to pull your head in or so help me, I’ll bash it in myself! Put you back in your rightful place and slap that stupidly large ego right out of your head!”

Her brother War beside her pulled her back down, his own pointed ears flicking as the second god of War beside him scoffed between his large tusks. “Oh just knock it out you two, we hear this all the time,” Water begged, putting his head in his hands.

“And for goodness sakes, you all need to stop picking fights between each other at every opportunity,” the god of Tinkering added. His throne was much bigger than the others, having to accommodate for his horse flanks that connected to his male torso, his hooves decorated with green fetlocks that matched his human green hair. His usual mask was missing, allowing smoke to waft in streams from the edges of his sharp, pointed mouth.

“Sorry, not all of us can lock ourselves away in our little workshop,” Justice mocked. “Some of us actually  _ have _ a job to do.”

Things dissolved rather quickly from there.

Earth started yelling again which sparked a fight against Music and Beauty, Victory and Justice kept scolding each other, Wind poked a few of Hybrids’ wrong buttons which led to the two and the second Magic god arguing, Hearth and Celestial were either debating about something or complaining about the temperaments of the other gods, and everyone else started having their own conversations or piped up on the arguments.

On his raised throne, Life sighed and leaned his chin on his hand, watching the loud arguments. It was bound to happen at some point, it always did in these meetings. Not everyone worked well together or in big groups, not even the gods. He waved his hand to Death. “Would you like to do the honours?”

Death grinned. “Why certainly, good sir!” He rose from his throne and held out his hand, summoning to it a huge double ended black scythe. He held it in the air, then clashed it on the marble floor with a huge bang that rumbled the circular room, instantly silencing the gods.

“ _ Listen up, you  _ **_muffins_ ** ,” Death grinned, showing off his sharpened teeth as his brilliant white eyes flashed. A shiver went across the room as his eyes brushed across them, and he grinned again before retaking his seat, keeping his scythe in hand.

“Thank you, Death.” Life also ran his eyes across the room, his gaze just as steady as his counterpart god. “I understand that not all of you get along at all times, but keep your arguments to yourselves and keep them out of the Council. Now-”

He was interrupted by something small and bright flashing through the open windows of the room, darting around the room with small, high squeaks that sounded distressed. The gods murmured in surprise and confusion, and Life immediately rose to his feet, flicking out his hand. A strand of golden energy spun out from his fingers, gently catching the glowing being in a net and bringing it into Life’s cupped hands.

“That’s a soul,” the god of Technology murmured, adjusting the diamond goggles on his head and peering at the glowing spirit being cradled by Life. “What’s a soul doing here?”

“I do not know,” Life said, tilting his head as he examined the soul, pulling it closer and listening to its squeaks. He hummed, gently running his thumb over it, the thin tail of the soul wrapping around his fingers, sensing his calming aura.

The council room was in complete silence for a few minutes as Life listened. “It’s a lost soul,” he said finally. “Mortal, human.” The gods didn’t need more explanation. Souls that hadn’t made it to the Underworld after death for one reason or another were uncommon, but each case had to be taken seriously. One or two lost souls wasn’t a problem. Hundreds of them? That was a much larger dilemma.

“Earth, Justice, Wind,” Life said, his voice brisk and commanding. “As soon as this meeting has finished, you three are to go to the mortal realm and discover what killed this soul. I want it dealt with. Death, be ready to assist them. I will escort this soul to the Underworld.”


End file.
